Sophocleon Kronicle: Sagas of Dual Excursions
by Ebony Maria Brown
Summary: Sophia and her friends are traveling through Unova in a vain attempt to stop Team Plasma from turning all Pokémon into Zombie. From the rear is Team Rocket who might not be as bad as they really think they are. As the group splits into two, the fight for freedom is increasing. And in the shadow is a evil far worse than Team Plasma who plans to dominate and turn everyone into slaves
1. Anarchy in the Big Apple

_Author's note/ to make thing easier I will be publishing this as a sequel. I am hoping it will make a trilogy so maybe after twenty chapters I will start the third part in this story. If you have not read the first part read it now. The first story in this series is called __An Unforeseen Caper__._

_Recap/ Young girl Sophia goes to a new region in America to take on the gym challenge there. She meets up with a group of other trainers, Landon and Pedro, and they travel together. They come across many challenges, with Sophia coming across Team Plasma that plan to turn all Pokémon into free them from their trainers. She has also come across Team Rocket who keep trying to steal her Pokémon. After winning three badges she continues her journey to become a Pokémon Master._

**Anarchy in the Big Apple**

"Were we not going to talk to that guy? That little girl's father - the girl that we helped back at the Wellspring Cave - had that information on why Team Plasma want to keep turning Pokemon into zombies," Pedro said as they were about to enter the desert. He looked at Sophia ponderingly. It was unusually for Pedro to question her decisions and he was started to annoy her. He was becoming worse than Landon – she bared him barely. She gave him the why do I care look. He responded anyway which annoyed Sophia even more. "By learning about the zombification and how those disgusting criminals do that then we can put stop to them. We must know your enemy before you can put a stop to their nasty and notorious schemes."

Sophia nodded her head. She decided that he had a point, even if it meant stopping her from entering the desert just yet. She was really excited to enter the desert. She had heard a lot about this place. It was odd to have such a thing in a city area. They were building stuff in the desert now so eventually there will not be a desert for her to go and see. She wanted to see if before it went.

"We will go find this person first. But I want to make this thing quick," she said. "Where did she say her father lived?"

"I cannot remember," said Pedro – what a lot of use her is now. "I remember her saying he lived in Castelia City. Where he lived I cannot know." He was even more useless.

"That was a very obvious answer," said Sophia. She was getting really annoyed at him now. "I already know that this person lives in this city. The girl told us in the cave. Can you remember his name? I think we can use that name to work out where he lives. I wished that girl told us where he lived when we met her. Things would be easier now."

"I do not really have a good memory," said Pedro apologetically.

"I do know!" Landon added. Sophia was sure he did not know but she decided to give him a chance. He was helpful every now and then but most of them he usually got in the way. If he gave her the wrong answer then they would be going about without actually finding what they meant to find.

"What is his name?" Sophia asked.

Pedro stared at her. She used to love his bright eyes staring at her. It used to comfort her but now it only enjoyed her. Why did she like the person? They were nothing alike. She was sure that there was someone better for her to go out with. Someone can _befall_ her safety. At this current moment Pedro could not do that for her.

"His name was Maximus Davies," Landon remembered. He looked really excited for himself. Sophia hoped that he had remembered the name correctly.

"Let us go to the Pokemon Centre. I hope they can answer where this person lives," Sophia said, leading her group away from the desert. She hoped to go there soon. "I really want to get this sorted out as soon as possible."

They rushed towards the Pokemon Centre dodging the oncoming traffic of people. They moved like fishes traversing through sea weed and other fish. They were able to slip left and right as easy as it could be possible. They walked down the main street with the gym on it. They knew the street really well so they will not get lost at any point. They soon came to the Pokemon Centre which had a few people outside waiting to get their Pokemon healed. They were trying to take on the gym leader but it looked as if Sophia was the only person that day to be able to defeat the gym leader. They were able to skip the line because Sophia had been able to defeat the gym leader and they were able to talk to the nurse right away.

"Do you know where Maximus Davies lives?" asked Sophia.

"He lives here," the nurse said, pointing her finger the map on the location of where the man works. "I hope that will help you on your quest to find that man."

Sophia said thanks and then exited the Centre. As she was walking out, a punk walked up to her. He was wearing his usual black mask. It was Anarchy.

"Because of you guys I was kicked out of Team Rocket," he started to complain, waving his arm in the air angrily. "After you beat us the last time on that bridge, my boss decided that I had lost one last time. I was kicked out quicker than you could think. Why am I kicked out when Suzy and Todd is still? They lose more battle then me. It is not my fault it was my first day with them!"

From the look on Anarchy's face he looked really mad. They could see the _wrath_ in his face. Sophia thought that she would be mad if she was kicked out of a group on her first day. But since Anarchy worked for a criminal organization she did not have any sympathy for him. She was going to ignore him but he stood in her way. He was purposely doing this to annoy her.

"Get out of my way loner," said Sophia. "Just because you alienated your own friends does not mean I have to put up with your stupidity."

"No!" Anarchy stamped out. "I will challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"If it gets you to get out of my way, I will accept that challenge," answered Sophia. "Tepig and Pansage, I choose you!"

"Cofagrius and Zoroark, I choose you!" yelled Anarchy. He sounded really angrily. Sophia hoped that he would not be reckless as he battled. She did not want to explain to the nurse why they had destroyed her Pokemon Centre.

Sophia's Pokemon stared feudally at the Cofagrigus and Zoroark. Team Rocket had caused them a lot of pain. Even though they were not as dangerous or as evil as Team Plasma, they were a criminal organization and had to be taken care of. If Anarchy was arrested and send to prison it would be a good for everyone else. But from past records, he was more likely run away. But the joy of beating a Team Rocket member in a Pokemon battle would be enough for Sophia to be happy for herself.

"Where did you get those Pokemon?" taunted Sophia. "I bet they were stolen. That seems like the only good thing you can do. No wonder you are angrily. You cannot get any other job since you are very untrustworthy."

"I actually caught these Pokemon fair and square," answered Anarchy.

"Of course you did," replied Sophia which a slight sign of sarcasm in her tone of voice. But she made sure that it was not obvious. But since Anarchy was not smart anyway he did not notice at all.

The Cofagrigus was some Egyptian like coffin with massive grey ghost hands, ready to grab its opponent and smash it across the room. The Zoroark was some grey fox like Pokemon that stands on its two feet. Its sharp claws could cut through anything, and its dark red bushy fur at the top of his head could be seen from a mile away. His hair fur was tied back so that it did not get in his face, eyes or viewing.

Sophia's Tepig quickly circled the Cofagrigus, which was trying to grab Tepig, but Tepig was really quick and was able to dodge the grab. Cofagrigus performed Ominous Wind which created a gross purple misty wind that inflicted pain onto its victim. Both Tepig and Pansage were slowly losing health so they had to deal with this Pokemon as quick as possible. Luckily the mist inflicted pain onto Zoroark, which suffocated in the poisonous wind. Cofagrigus then used disable to stop Tepig from using flame, which was its strongest attack. Cofagrigus used disable again which stopped Pansage from using its seed bomb, which was its signature move.

"This is unfair," yelled Sophia.

"I am going by the rules so you should not be complaining," snigger Anarchy. It was obvious that if she did not do anything now she would lose the match. She thought hard and strong but she could not think of anything to do.

"Just tackle that Pokemon!" she screamed, screeching at the top of her voice.

The Tepig and the Pansage started to tackle the Cofagrigus while alternating with swipes with their claws. But Cofagrigus was too good. It was able to dodge the other Pokemon's attacks with ease. Suddenly, Pansage – who had lost a lot health already – was grabbed by Cofagrigus. It tried to fight the grab but the Cofagrigus was too strong. While dodging Tepig, it threw the Pansage across the room and into the wall, knocking the Pokemon out. Tepig knew it had to do something – it had to do something very fast and quick. If it did not it would lose the battle.

"I know I can still beat you," yelled Sophia. "I am a pretty good trainer where you are a newbie so you will lose even if you have stolen some pretty good Pokemon."

"I will tell you once and I do not want to repeat myself," Anarchy yelled with irascibility, exasperation and umbrage, "I did not steal those Pokemon!" Sophie knew he was angry by the tone of his voice. She decided to finish the battle before he got really mad and do something stupid.

Tepig was still pretty quick and managed to dodge the strikes of the irritation. The Cofagrigus was starting to slow down, which gave Tepig chance to get a few strikes in which was starting to deplete the health of the Cofagrigus. The Cofagrigus was still dodging some of the attack, but a few were still getting in to decrease the other Pokemon's heath. It prepared to strike the Cofagrigus one last time when the Cofagrigus grabbed hold to Tepig. Swiftly it threw the little pig Pokemon across the room and knocked it out.

Anarchy stood there in shocked. "What has just happened?" he simply spindled. Quickly before he was arrested of anything, he dashed off out of the Pokemon Centre. He did not even bragged – most trainers did. Sophia and the ganged stood there as well in shock. Never before had a Team Rocket member defeat one of them before – and Sophia had not lost since taking on her first gym battle. It was all a learning curve for her, but she was still shocked out about what had just happened.

"Is that what I think happened," pondered Landon loudly.

"Yes, that is what we have just seen," said Pedro. "Anarchy can battle."

Sophia remained silent.


	2. Whereabouts Ornate

**Whereabouts Ornate**

After the shocking loss, Sophia decided to stay in the city for one more day. She really wanted to go to the desert but Pedro insisted on staying since it was getting late and they did not want to enter the desert while it is dark. Sophia decided that he was right even though she was really annoyed at what he wanted to happen.

It was also decided that they will go and find information on where the man lived - Maximus Davies – so that they knew what type of enemy they were going up against. Sophia did not want to go finding him the next day since she wanted to enter the desert tomorrow. So she got her balls taken care off and then they went off into the street to find where he lived – the nurse showed it on the map just before the battle.

"I wonder what the person is like," asked Landon.

"Since he is a scientist he will most likely be a bit nerdy," observed Sophia. "I do not really like nerdy people. They are a bit boring. But if he knows what is going on then he will be really useful for us."

"I do not like to judge people for I meet them," replied Pedro. That was another thing that Sophia found annoying of him was his habit to be too forgiving and understanding. At least with stereotyping people Sophia knew what to expect. She really did hate uncertainty and this made things really easier for her.

"I just want to get this over and done with," said Landon.

"I truly agree with you there," said Sophia.

They walked down the street that ringed the city and overlooked the harbor. Plenty of boats clutter the ocean, fishing for fish of sizes – big ones to feed lots of people and small ones to feed maybe only one person or a small family. The look on their faces told Sophia that they really did enjoy themselves and what they were doing. She was happy for them since she liked it when people were happy. She really did not like negative people with negative attitude. They really annoyed her. They complained so much that she wanted to mute them with a remote like you do with a television set when something boring is on like the news. At least she had a positive outlook on life. She lost a battle with Anarchy but she still kept going since she was happy and strong.

They approached the building where the man worked and Sophia walked through the automatic door and came into a foray. It was pretty big since the company was a very important one that did a lot of trade deals. It was The Befall Corporation – run by a wealthy family of billionaires. Sophia did not know that much about them other than that. But she was still really interested in finding out about this super but mysterious family.

As she was walk around the foyer, a longish blond hair, green eyed male rushed in front of her. He was wearing a red suit jacket with tan pants and shiny black dress shoes. He was around Pedro's age. Sophia stood there stunned. He simply came out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" she said dreamily.

"I am Evan but I have to go now," he put simply. "I am in a bit of a rush. I hope to see you soon one day." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I hope to see you too," Sophia said in a tristful manner. She felt like she was in a dreamlike state and that she did not want to wake from that really nice dream that she was having. She found it annoying whenever she woke up from those dreams since she was always succeeding in them. But she knew that this was not a dream.

"I really do hope we met again," he said before leaving. He looked really honest with his statement. "If we do meet again I will challenge you a battle." Sophia blushed at his proposal. She could not wait. Without another chance for him to say anything or for her to reply, Evan left the building and into the streets of the city.

"I wonder who that person is," Landon said in a naïve way. "I wonder why he in a rush."

"I think we will find that out later," Sophia said sadly. She really wanted find that information out now but she doubt she would until later on in her adventure through Unova. "Let us find the man we were looking for." They others nodded in agreement.

Sadly they found out that the man they had been looking for had been on sick leave for the past week. The desk lady told them that he was at home which was a in an apartment building on the other side of the city. Landon moaned, groaned and kicked about but he knew exercise was good for him. This meant that he went along with their plans even if he did not like them.

So they walked back to the other side of city – it was annoying since they had already been there an hour ago. But they still drugged along, walking at a steady pass. They soon got the apartment. They climb several floors of stairs – fifteen and half to be precise – before coming to the floor that the man's apartment was on.

They were in for a shock when they found a message on the door: "I have gone to the desert resort. Sorry if this is inconvenient."

"Looks like we are heading back to the desert," said Landon happily. Sophia was glad but she knew she had to wait for another day before they start their journey again. They will leave tomorrow which she hoped for no more setbacks.


	3. Grand Thief Poke

**Grand Thief Poke**

The next day they woke up early to get to the desert in the morning. They hoped to travel through it for most of the day so that by the end of it they will be at the desert resort and met Maximus Davis before moving onto the next town – Sophia heard that it was a theme park town with lots of rides, specifically a gigantic Farris-wheel. Sophia could not wait to go on that ride – it sounded very exciting.

Sophia started searching through her things and notice something really terrible. She looked through her bag but could not find it. She started to panic but then realized she could have kept them in her pockets. So she looked through the picket of her paints and luckily found two, but the rest were not there.

"Oh no!" said Sophia in disgust. "What has happened now?"

"What is happening to you?" asked Pedro whose sexy eyes stared back at him but she could not look back at him because she just did not like him anymore. They were going through a rough stage and she did not know how to cope with it at the current moment with him asking so many questions at the moment.

"Just go away prick," she yelled in disgust. "Did you do this to me?"

"What do?" he said holding a cup of coffee. He had just woke up just as she had just done.

"It is all wrong," she said. "ALL MY POKEMON ACCEPT TWO HAVE BEEN STOLEN!"

"That is really bad," he said. "Which one were still there?"

"They are my Tepig and Pansage," Sophia said. "Those were the last Pokémon I used after defeating that really annoying Anarcy (I really hate those Team Rocket people, especially Todd!)."

"That is really bad," he said. "I should check to see if my Pokémon are still there?"

"I think that is a really good idea," replied Sophia.

So Pedro looked through his bad, which is not as big as Landon because he is not a dork. Pedro search fin and wide but could not find a single thing. He then looked into his pocket like Sophia had did just a moment ago and he popped out one Pokémon Ball.

"I think this is the only one left," he explained in anger. "It is my Mudkip."

"I cannot stand this anymore. This is horrible. Why would someone do something like this to us? We are the good guys! We are the people that make things go the way they should go. I am the heroine and I should not have my Pokémon stolen!" She yelled. She broke down and collapsed. Her stomach stated to hurt and she then proceeded to throw up. She could not take it any longer.

Landon now rushed into the room. He looked like he was puffing and that he had run all around the city a few times too many. He was the last person she wanted to meet since he was really annoying and got in the way all the time. He had his big backpack on and he looked like a dork. He took it off and started to search through it.

"See!" he said in anguish. "Someone stole my Pokémon too!"

"So we are not the only people to suffer from this problem," said Pedro. "Do you have Pokémon left?

"Only my Sandshrew but that was because it is in my pocket all the time," says Landon.

"Same as me," said Pedro.

"And I was using my Pokémon that I still have," said Sophia. "Let us go to the police station." So they hurried to the police station on the other side of the city to report their stolen Pokémon. The police officer was really nice but he was no use. He could not do anything.

"Pokémon get stolen all the time, especially since Team Rocket and Team Plasma running everywhere getting in big trouble with everyone," said the police officer. "I am sorry to tell you this but I think you will have to catch new Pokémon."

This was what Sophia was dreading the most. Not only did she work hard to catch all her Pokémon but she also spent a lot of time training them so they could be really power and strong enough to defeat any trainer that she came across. She was a very skilled trainer anyway and she was sure she could get together a new team of Pokémon but it was not the same. She really liked her old Pokémon and she really wanted them back.

"So is there anything," she asked," can you do?"

"I am sorry," he said. "You can put up a lost and found poster. If you wait a while someone will know something about it."

"I am not going to wait!" screamed Sophia in the furry of rage that boomed across the police station. "I want to get on to the next town and ride those rides but if I wait here nothing is going to happen!"

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do."

They decided to leave the station. As they were talking down the street Landon stopped. "I forgot to mention something," he said. "I found a note in my backpack."

"What does it say?" asked Sophia.

"Come on a ride and I will give you Pokémon back," read Landon after getting the note from his bag. "I wonder who that is."

"I do not care," said Sophia. "We are crossing the desert and getting my Pokémon back! Nothing is standing in my way!"

_Author's note/ this chapter is dedicated to my cousin Tom who passed away earlier this year. I pray that you rest in peace. You were a kind soul and much loving. _


End file.
